


Voilet Brand Coffee

by Cieryuu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieryuu/pseuds/Cieryuu
Summary: Just some cute art of Joey and Seto, nothing too extravagant. Done for YGO Collab Love’s 2020 Winter Cup!
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	Voilet Brand Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191591855@N02/50780735002/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
